fortvickifandomcom-20200214-history
Sunzu
Background: Sunzu was the first born child of two affluent parents. As a child his parents always took care to bestow discipline in him. While he thought this was just them being strict but really it was done for his own good. His family actually has a dark secret that they were not exactly sure what effect it would have on him. Not that long ago his family was directly part of the Kahlir bloodline. It was his great grandfather’s destiny to live a normal Tiefling life until a time in which he bared an heir and at that time his place would be to join his ancestors in the inner circle of a house of vampires. While to many this may be considered a great honor but once Sunzu’s great grandfather met the Tiefling he wanted to be his wife he viewed it as a curse. As the fates, or some other force, would have it in a ritual similar that which created the Tiefllings a pact was made with a devil that so greatly changed his grandfather that it was enough to sever the ties to his previous family. The transformation left him with great, yet nontraditional, powers that have trickled down to each of the lineage however with each they have manifested differently. For Sunzu his powers came though during times of intense emotion. Once in school it became harder for his family to keep him in control. There were lots of rumors that surrounded his family and perhaps it was because they were the only Tieflings in town or it could have been because of their wealth with it being unknown to the origins. Regardless of the reason Sunzu heard a lot of sly remarks which lead to the occasional fight. The breaking point however was when his younger sister started to receive the same treatment. When this happen he lashed out in such a rage that not only did he nearly kill the other kid but so some of his transformations also appeared. In an effort to hide things as well as do that they thought was best for him his parents’ response was to send him off to military academy. It was here that he received training to become a warlord. Level 4 summary: Sunzu, level 4 Tiefling, Warlord Build: Resourceful Warlord Warlord: Combat Leader Commanding Presence: Resourceful Presence Background: Geography - Urban, Society - Wealthy, Accursed Lineage (+2 to Intimidate) FINAL ABILITY SCORES Str 19, Con 12, Dex 10, Int 18, Wis 9, Cha 18. STARTING ABILITY SCORES Str 18, Con 12, Dex 10, Int 16, Wis 8, Cha 16. AC: 19 Fort: 19 Reflex: 18 Will: 19 HP: 39 Surges: 8 Surge Value: 9 TRAINED SKILLS Endurance +7, Diplomacy +11, Heal +6, Intimidate +13 UNTRAINED SKILLS Acrobatics +1, Arcana +6, Bluff +8, Dungeoneering +1, History +6, Insight +1, Nature +1, Perception +1, Religion +6, Stealth +3, Streetwise +6, Thievery +1, Athletics +5 FEATS Level 1: Mantle of Misfortune Level 2: Diabolic Soul Level 4: Gaze of Ruin POWERS Warlord at-will 1: Wolf Pack Tactics (retrained to Intuitive Strike at Level 4) Warlord at-will 1: Opening Shove (retrained to Furious Smash at Level 2) Warlord encounter 1: Hammer Formation Warlord daily 1: Bastion of Defense Warlord utility 2: Adaptive Stratagem Warlord encounter 3: No Gambit Is Wasted ITEMS Javelin (2), Hide Armor, Onyx Dog (heroic tier), Necklace of Keys +2, Inescapable Glaive +1, Distance Javelin +1, Tongueworm (heroic tier), Battle Standard of Might (heroic tier)